


Friends with Benefits and Then Some

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Mentions of Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Reader and Sam are in a secrete relationship, once they find out they both are in the same line of work, things go south for the two of them. Fate has a funny way of putting two people together when they want to be apart.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

{Y/N} curls up closer to the broad mercenary next to her, his arms tightening around her to secure her against him, nuzzling his nose against the back of her neck, “I have to leave soon.”

A low groan rumbles through his chest as he pulls her closer, “Stay, Just a little longer.”

“You know I can’t. Your roommate will be up soon and I’m not climbing out the window,” she chuckles softly as she rolls over to face him.

He peppers gentle kisses over her face, his fingers trailing over her back, “I know...will-will you be back tonight or should I come over to your place?”

“Not tonight, I have to help a friend out with something,” she presses a tender kiss to his shoulder before sliding out of his hold and climbing out of the bed.

Sam frowns slightly, watching her as she moves about the room picking up her clothes, “What are you doing with this friend?”

{Y/N} pulls her shirt over her head as she carefully weighs her words, “It’s nothing to worry about, just a decoration thing.”

Sam props himself up on his elbow, grey drifting along her frame as she pulls her pants on, “Why didn’t you mention this before?”

“I forgot,” she shrugs, glancing over her shoulder with a small smile, “I’ll be free the next night if you want to hang out then.”

His lips twitch as a small smile threatens to appear, “We’ll see.”

She throws a pillow at him as a small laugh escapes, “Tease.”

Sam lets the pillow hit his shoulder as he memorizes the smile on her lips, the sound of her laugh, and they happiness in her eyes, “I’ll message you, how does that sound?”

“Normal protocol works for me,” She smiles softly before quietly leaving his room and slipping down the hall without making any noise.

Sam lays back on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling, a ghost of a smile dancing across his lips.

“You’re not good at sneaking your girlfriend out,” Isaac yawns as he steps out of his room.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Sam returns flatly, his smile disappearing.

“Right, your permanent one night stand,” Isaac rolls his eyes as he makes his way into the bathroom.

“At least it’s the same woman and not a different one every night,” Sam mumbles, climbing from his bed.

“Hey! Don’t call me a whore cause you don’t want me to meet your girlfriend, let alone admit it to yourself,” Isaac counters before slamming the bathroom door.

Sam rolls his eyes as he makes his way down the hallway towards the kitchen, doing what he could to not think about not being able to see {Y/N} tonight because of some plans she had.

“Is there a reason you won’t let me see your lady friend?” Isaac questions, towel drying his hair as he steps into the kitchen.

“No,” Sam returns evenly, pouring himself a cup of coffee before moving past Isaac and taking a seat at the table.

“Why not, afraid she’ll be one of my girls?” Isaac smirks, more amused than Sam.

“Drop it,” Sam all but growls, growing more irritated by the second.

“Come on, you can’t--” Isaac stops himself as Mason lets himself into their apartment, “a call would’ve been nice.”

“Why, I have a key and I know you both are up,” Mason returns in a slightly clipped tone.

“What are you doing here?” Isaac sighs, his earlier amusement gone.

Mason leans against the back of the couch, glancing between the two mercenaries, “I wanted to go over the plans for tonight with you again and let you know that I have a friend helping out.”

Sam slowly looks up, “Who’s your friend and what are they doing to help us?”

“ _ She _ will be doing rounds on the floor until the target sees her and she gets him to a more quiet area.”

Sam’s mind wanders to the brief conversation he had with {Y/N} before she left, a part of him wondering if she was Mason’s friend or if she really was going to help a friend decorate.

“So, she’s playing bait for us?” Isaac’s question brings him back to the present, grey dropping to his data pad as he messes with it to distract himself from possibly ruining the one good thing he has in his life.

“Essentially, yes. She overheard me telling Megan about it and offered to help. I wasn’t going to turn her down,” Mason states, folding his arms over his chest, “you two aren’t going to be able to lure him into a quiet, isolated place.”

“You’re right, guys aren’t my thing. But, if your friend just might be,” Isaac smirks, raising his eyebrows slightly. 

“I don’t think so. She’s seeing someone, at least I think she is. It could just be a fling.”

Sam tries to keep the tension out of his frame as he listens to them go on and on about the job, he forces himself to message {Y/N}, trying to seem calm over a simple message.

** _Hey, think you can leave your friend early. I need to talk to you._ **

Her reply comes a few minutes later, causing the part of him to think she’s lying to him to come back to the forefront.

_ I don’t know how long it’ll take. Can’t it wait till tomorrow? _

** _I can wait till you’re done. _ **

_ Sam....I’ll message you when I’m done. If you’re still up, we’ll talk then. _

Sam pushes his data pad away from him, rubbing his temples.

“You okay?” Mason asks, concern filling his voice.

“He’s probably upset he can’t see his  _ lover _ tonight,” Isaac teases.

“Lo-- _ what _ ?” Mason stares at Sam, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Nothing,” Sam mumbles, excusing himself from the room. 

“He’s been having sex with the same girl for the past few months, refuses to call her his girlfriend and she’s always gone before I leave my room.” Isaac’s voice follows him down the hall until he closes his door, cutting off all noise, leaving him to his thoughts.


	2. Part 2

"Keep your eyes peeled, she's here," Mason's voice comes through the comm links.

"What's your friend wearing?" Isaac asks, lust seeping into his tone.

"Don't you worry, you won't be taking it off anyway," {Y/N}'s voice purrs through the comm.

Sam's head snaps up, grey scanning the art gallery for her familiar form. Part of him screaming at him to find her, pull her against him and just hold her there, while another part wanted to be angry at her for lying to him, for not telling him the truth.

"Why do you say that sweetheart? You don't even know me, let alone what I could make you feel," Isaac flirts shamelessly.

"Skinny guys aren't my thing, sorry. I like my men with a little more..._muscle_. Makes the sex better," {Y/N} returns coolly without missing a beat.

A small smile tugs at Sam's lips as he continues to look for her in the crowd of people.

"Ouch, that hurt. Have you ever been with _skinny_ guy?"

"Yeah, he was boring and not good in bed. I'm good, I know more about you than I care to admit. Megan likes her wine."

"Alright you two, save it for afterwards," Mason chides.

"If you say so," Isaac huffs, moving through the crowd, brown skimming the faces for their target.

"We'd have to cut the fun short anyways little man, the target's here and approaching," {Y/N} states, gliding past Sam a few feet away.

Grey lands on her frame, her {Y/H/C} hair curled and resting over her left shoulder, her green dress hugging her frame in all the right places. His heart racing at the sight of seeing her all dressed up only for it to race as reality hits, "We can't let her do this."

"Locus, we don't have a choice," Mason sighs, "I'm not happy about letting her do this either."

"She's fine, I've got eyes on her and I'm close enough should anything happen," Isaac speaks calmly as he meets Sam's gaze from across the room.

Sam steels himself to take a deep breath and relax as much as he can as he watches {Y/N} leave the crowded area the target.

"Stay on her," Mason reminds them as Isaac files in behind them.

Sam follows behind them, readying himself for the struggle ahead.

Isaac stands on one side of a closed door, watching Sam approach as he pulls his magnum out of its holster.

"Where is she?" Sam asks as he stands across from Isaac.

"She's in there. The door closed before I got here."

Anger and fear boils beneath the surface as Sam prepares himself to kick the door down.

"It's unlocked you idiots," {Y/N}'s voice comes through the comm, seeming to be out of breath.

Sam throws the door open as if opening it any slower would change the outcome, the second the door hits the wall behind it he stops in his tracks, she has the target on his stomach, face down, with his hands tied behind his back, her hair hanging on both sides of her face.

"Holy shit," Isaac breathes out, amazement in his tone and in his features as he takes it all in.

"Are you just gonna stand there or help me get this pig on his feet?" {Y/N} asks, glancing between the two men.

Isaac's the first to move, pulling the target to his feet and escorting him out of the room.

Sam watches Isaac turn a corner before turning his attention to {Y/N}, "You lied to me."

"And you lied to me. That makes us even."

He takes a step closer, grey darting to the small cut on her arm, "You're hurt," he reaches out, gently taking her arm in his hand to inspect the injury.

She pulls her arm out of his hand and takes a few steps away from him, "I'm fine. But, we're not," she walks away from him and out of the room.

Sam stares after her for a moment before following her, he grabs her arm, stopping her from going any further, he pins her against the wall, his larger frame barely touching hers, just close enough that he can feel the heat radiating off her.

"Sam," there's a warning lilt in her voice as she places her hands on his chest.

"Don't. Don't give up on this...on _us_ and _don't_ walk away from me." There's anger rolling off him in waves as he presses closer, ignoring her halfhearted attempt to push him away.

"I didn't say I was giving up, I said I was done. Let me go, Sam. You and I both know this won't last, it was only casual."

There's a pain deep inside his chest the resonates through his entire body are her words, the sincerity and finality of it all, "Don't, please," his voice quivers slightly as he struggles to hold onto his composure.

"We're _done_, Locus," she shoves him away, making her way down the hall before the tears building in her eyes could fall and give her away.

Sam stares at the floor, balling his hand into a fist before punching a hole in the wall, he turns around just as Mason and Isaac round the corner.

"What's the hold up? {Y/C/N}'s already gone, and the target is in the trunk waiting to be locked up." Isaac throws his hands up in the air as they approach.

"Nothing's the hold up, didn't want to be obvious that something happened."

"Let's go, Megan's told me to drag you two home for dinner," Mason takes in the redness of his knuckles, the look in his eyes, "Megan wants to see you guys."

"Fine, lets go," Sam moves past both of them, grey landing on {Y/N}'s car still in the parking lot.

"She's coming over, too. She is Megan's best friend," Mason pats Sam's shoulder as he moves past him towards his own vehicle.

Sam's shoulders deflate slightly at the news, he wanted nothing more than to be away from her.

"Cheer up, Sam, we can still see which one of can get her undressed," Isaac teases in his usual way, oblivious to the pain his friend was going through.

"I already have," Sam mutters under his breath before climbing in the backseat, watching her taillights fade into the distance.


	3. Part 3

By the time the boys arrived at Mason’s {Y/N} and Megan had already broke into the wine and were on their second bottle. 

“Didn’t wait for us, huh?” Isaac smirks, pressing a simple kiss to Megan’s head, his eyes skimming over {Y/N}’s frame, taking in her shorts and a tank top.

“You guys took too long,” Megan chuckles softly.

“Sorry, he gave us a little trouble,” Mason smiles warmly at his wife before he leans down a presses a chaste kiss to her lips.

“It’s okay, there’s still food, I made sure you each had a plate and there’s extra in the fridge.”

“You’re staying here,” Mason points his index finger at {Y/N} who simply rolls her eyes. 

“Yes, dad. I don’t drink and drive,” she smiles, biting her lip to fight back her laughter.

Megan quickly swallows her sip of wine, her eyes darting between Sam and Isaac, “{Y/N} told me you two behaved yourselves for the most part.” 

“I may have asked to see her in a different way,” Isaac smirks, brown darting to {Y/N}.

“Not gonna happen. I won’t be drunk enough and I’m really not looking for a rebound,” {Y/N} offers a small, pathetic smile before grabbing her glass and moving into the living room.

“What’s wrong with her?” Mason asks, watching as {Y/N} curls up on the couch, taking large sips of wine.

“All she said was that her and whoever she was with were no longer together. She doesn’t want to talk about it so don’t start your shit,” Megan warns, leaning back in her chair.

“She’s gonna get trashed isn’t she?”

Megan nods her head, “She brought over more alcohol than last time. This guy really did a number on her.”

Sam glances into the living room, pain creeping across his features as he watches her finish off her glass. His heart aching knowing that he was the reason for this, for her drinking herself into a stupor. 

“She’ll be fine, she’ll find someone else and we’ll go through this again in a few months,” Mason sighs, setting his plate in the microwave to warm it up.

“I don’t think so, I’ve never seen her cry like that, not over just  _ some guy _ . She cared about him, more than she wanted too.” Megan casts a sorrowful look in her friend’s direction.

“Geez, if she’s this torn up about someone, maybe I should wait awhile before I try hitting on her again,” Isaac mutters.

“Smartest idea you’ve had in awhile,” Mason snorts.

“Fuck you,” Isaac snaps, flipping Mason off.

“I don’t think Meg will like that,” {Y/N} adds as she sets her glass in the sink before pulling a hard lemonade from the fridge and opening it. 

“I don’t share very well,” Megan adds with a smile.

“We know,” Isaac rolls his eyes as he replaces Mason’s plate with his own. 

“I’d  _ love _ to hang out and chat but, I’m afraid I’ll be a downer so, I’m taking a few drinks with me and going to bed,” {Y/N} offers a tight lipped smile before pulling four more drinks out of the fridge and walking out of the kitchen.

Sam watches her leave, his heart aching with every step she takes. He hates himself for causing her so much pain, he’s still unsure of how things had gone so wrong, so fast. 

It had been three hours since anyone had seen {Y/N}. Sam seemed to be the only one worried about her. 

“If you’re that worried, go check on her. You know where the guest room is,” Megan nods her head in the direction of the stairs.

“Take a bottle of water or two with you.” Mason suggests.

“Right,” Sam mumbles, grabbing two bottles of water before making his way upstairs. He hesitates outside the door, his hand shaking as he gently taps on the door. 

“Go away, and I swear if you brought water, I’m gonna kick your ass,” her voice comes through the door, words slurring together as the alcohol takes its toll.

Sam slowly opens the door, noticing her annoyed expression the second she sees him, “I came to make sure you were still alive and Mason said to bring you some water.”

“Leave the water on the floor and leave.” she pulls the blanket back over her head.

“What happened back at the art gallery--” 

“I said  _ leave _ .” there’s more venom in her words than he likes to hear.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I let my emotions and feelings get the better of me. I’m sorry.”

“Oh my God, what part of leave don’t you understand?” {Y/N} throws the blanket off as she sits up, “I don’t want to hear “I’m sorry” or whatever lame ass excuse you came up with. I’m not--I never was yours to claim. We agreed that it was nothing but casual sex, it’s not my fucking problem that you got attached.”

He lets her words sink in before he takes her face in his hands and presses his lips against hers, “I’m sorry,” he whispers before placing a water bottle next to her and leaving. Closing that door was the hardest thing he had to do all night. 

{Y/N} lets out a frustrated scream before throwing an empty bottle at the door as tears streamed down her cheeks. All she wanted to do was smack him, scream and tell him how much she hated him but loved him at the same time. She wanted to do something other than cry.

The second Sam stepped into the living room, all eyes were on him.

“She threw a bottle didn’t she?” Megan asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yep.”

“I should’ve gone up there. She does that every time.”

“It’s fine, it didn’t break this time,” Mason reassures his wife. 

“She’ll feel bad about it in the morning once she sobers up. You boys can sleep out here, we have one air mattress so you’ll have to work it out between you who gets it.” Megan pats Mason’s shoulder before standing from his lap.

“Sam can have the mattress, the couch is pretty comfy,” Isaac offers a small smile as he stretches out on the couch.

“I’ll get the mattress,” Mason sighs, pushing himself to his feet. 

Once megan was satisfied that they had all they needed, she made her way upstairs.

“Get some sleep. I’m sure it’s gonna be hell in the morning,” Mason jokes before following his wife upstairs.

Isaac shifts to his side so he can see Sam, “What happened when you were alone with her?”

“What?”

“When I took what's his face to the car. She stormed past me on the way back in, I know you punched the wall. What happened?”

“Nothing. Go to sleep,” Sam rolls onto his side, his back facing Isaac as he fakes sleeping in hopes of avoiding the topic.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the sun broke through the curtains a hushed argument could be heard, Isaac smacks Sam in the face with his pillow, earning an annoyed glare from the broad mercenary. 

“Something’s wrong.” Isaac points up at the ceiling. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam sighs, sitting up.

“I don’t know, they’ve been really quiet about it.”

Megan jogs down the stairs, “Um, {Y/N} hasn’t been down here yet, has she?”

“No, why?”

“No reason, she’s probably still sleeping.” Megan waves him off. 

Sam slides of the air mattress and heads up the stairs, “Door locked?” 

“Yep.” Mason nods, leaning against the wall. 

“Want me to break it down?” 

“Meg, want Sam to break in?” Mason glances down the stairs at his wife, who nods her head.

It takes one kick for the door to fall to the floor revealing an empty room.

“Aw shit,” Mason sighs, moving past Sam and down the stairs. 

Sam takes a few tentative steps inside, grey scanning the room for any sign of where she went, the room looked like it had never been slept in. He forced himself to remain calm as he made his way back down stairs, he quickly pulled his shoes and jacket on before leaving the house and walking down the street.

“Sam! Sam, where are you going?” Isaac rushed after him, still pulling his jacket on. 

“I’m going to look for her.”

“You don’t even know where she is!” 

“Go sit with Megan.” 

Isaac stops in his tracks, staring at Sam’s back as he continues to walk down the street.

Twenty minutes later and Sam can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, he pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket and answers it, “Hello.” 

“Have you found her yet?” Mason’s voice comes through the reciever. 

“No. I take you calling me, means you haven’t either.”

“No. Megan’s freaking out. It was cold last night and this morning, she has no coat, no blanket, no shoes.”

“We’ll find her,” Sam repeats more so for himself than Mason before he hangs up. 

He walks another three blocks before he stops, grey landing on {Y/H/C} hair hanging off a bench. He slowly approaches, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing Mason.

“Yeah?”

“I got her.”

“Where are you?” He can hear the relief and the panic in Mason’s voice as well as the accelerator in the background.

Sam sends Mason his location as he places his hand on {Y/N}’s arm, immediatly ripping his jacket off and laying it over her. As soon as Mason’s car pulls up to the curb, Sam gently lifts her up and slides into the backseat, holding her as close as he can.

“She okay?” Mason asks, glancing back in the rearview mirror as he pulls away from the curb and pulls a u turn, speeding home.

“She’s freezing.”

“I’ll tell Megan to start a fire.”

The second Mason pulls into his drive, Sam slides out, carrying {Y/N} into the house, Megan meeting him at the door with a heavy blanket. 

“We have to gradually warm her up, we don’t want her going into shock,” Megan rambles as she pushed the table out of the way. 

“That means you should get naked too,” Isaac smirks, pushing a chair out of Sam’s way.

“No, just his shirt, his upper half will be fine, I’ll bring some water,” Megan gives Isaac a disdainful look before walking into the kitchen. 

Sam takes one glance at {Y/N}, her skin pale and lips a purple, he takes his shirt off, holding her flush against him, her frame trembling against his as he pulls the blanket tighter around them.

“You know, if the situation was a little different, that’d be one cute ass picture,” Isaac comments.

Sam ignores his comment and focuses on warming her up. He can’t help but admire how peaceful she looks, the sheer serenity she seems to be in despite being out in the cold for hours. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, savoring the moment for as long as he can until she wakes up and wants to fight.

Eventually he moves into a chair with Mason and Isaac’s help, slowly feeling her body temperature rise. He smiled softly as he noticed her color returning, smile faltering once he knew that meant him holding her for the last time would end.

“She’s looking better,” Megan places her hand on his shoulder, holding another water bottle out.

“Yeah, her color returned,” he mumbles, taking the water bottle from her. 

“She’ll be fine. When she wakes up, get her to take small sips of water. I’m dragging the other two out with me to help with shopping, we shouldn’t be more than an hour.”

He nods slowly, “Yeah, okay.”

“You’re doing fine, Sam. She’s gonna be fine, really.”

“I know. I’m just worried.”

“I’ll make it quick.” she smiles softly, tucking the blanket closer around {Y/N} before she leaves. 

Sam waits until he hears Mason’s car leave before he lets out the breath he had been holding, he trails his finger along her jaw, “Please wake up.”

Sam’s eyes snaps open when he feels movement in his arms, he was unsure of when he had fallen asleep. He glances down to see her pressing closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder, her fingers splayed over his heart. He smiles down at her as she snuggles closer.

The front door slowly opens as Megan pokes her head in before ushering Mason and Isaac in with their arms full of bags.

“She sleep the whole time?” Megan asks as she checks {Y/N}’s temperature.

“Yeah.”

Megan offers a small smile before heading into the kitchen to help the boys unpack the bags.

A small groan rumbles through {Y/N}’s chest as she slowly regains consciousness, she pushes against his chest as she slowly opens her eyes, recognizing the familiar scar. She pulls back, setting her jaw as she climbs off his lap.

“I’m sorry, I was just--”

“Don’t. Just do me a favor and leave me alone, don’t talk to me, don’t touch me, leave me alone.”

Sam opens his mouth to say something, anything when Isaac walks in.

“Hey, she’s awake,” He smiles, pulling her into a hug.

“Yeah, and going home.”

“No you’re not. You’re staying here for a little while longer,” Megan states as she steps up behind Isaac.

“Megan, I’m going home. I will call you later,” {Y/N} sets the blanket on the chair before grabbing her coat and shoes and walking out.

“Let her go,” Mason speaks softly as he places a hand on Megan’s shoulder.

“She gonna be okay?” Isaac asks, concern filling his voice and features.

“Give her some time, she’s hurting and needs her space,” Mason assures them.

“I’ll give her three days before I go check on her,” Megan pouts, heading back into the kitchen.

“Will she be okay?” Sam asks, willing himself to stay on the couch after putting his shirt back on.

“She just needs some time, she’s going through something and being around people isn’t helping.”

Sam glances out the window, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid.

“Cheer up, she’ll be back in a few days. You boys can see her then,” Mason pats Sam’s shoulders before heading upstairs.

“I sure hope I see her again, I didn’t even get to use my best lines,” Isaac pouts.


	5. Chapter 5

It’d been a few weeks since Sam had seen {Y/N}. Everywhere he went, he looked for, knowing she wouldn’t be there. He wanted to make things right, he wanted to fix what he had done. He wanted nothing more than hold her again and never let go.

“Locus, you don’t have to be here. You can go home,” Isaac speaks softly through his comm link, the slightest bit of sympathy slipping into his tone. 

“I’m fine,” Sam returns shortly, staring into the amber liquid in front of him.

“You’re not fine. Go home.” Isaac states, a little more commandingly. 

Sam lets out an annoyed growl before downing the whiskey and ordering another one. As he waits for the bartender to bring him another drink he turns in his seat, grey drifting over the crowd. He’s on his feet before he can stop himself as he stares at her smiling and laughing with some guy. Anger and jealousy courses through his veins as he watches her happily flirt with the strange man. His hands ball into fists at his side as he subconsciously takes a step in her direction. 

“Locus, not now,” Isaac’s voice brings him out of his tunnel vision, his hand wrapped around his arm bringing him back to reality, “let her go.”

Sam takes one last look at {Y/N} before ripping his arm out of Isaac’s hold and walking away.

Isaac follows his gaze to {Y/N}, realization dawning on him as everything falls into place before he goes after his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She could feel his eyes on her, her heartbeat picking up as she forces herself to ignore it and try to focus on the man in front of her. She glances over just as Isaac’s stepping in front of Sam, she glances down before looking back up at the man, her heart aching for his touch. She watches as they both walk away.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this,” she places her hand on the man’s arm before walking away. 

She pushes her way through the crowd, being jostled by bodies dancing to the music. The second the cold air hits her face, she breathes a sigh of relief, turning to walk back towards her apartment when a hand reaches out and pulls her into the alleyway.

“Don’t scream. It’s me,” Isaac rushes out before she could scream for help. 

“What the fuck, Gates!” she shouts, smacking his chest.

“Oh relax,” he folds his arms over his chest, “what happened between you two?”

“Between me and who?”

“You and Sam. I  _ know _ .”

Her heart drops into her stomach, “Sam and I were only partners on that one job.”

“Bullshit. I know you’re the girl he was sleeping with, the girl who broke his heart.”

“I  _ broke _ his heart?! Is that what he told you?”

“No, he didn’t tell me anything. He’s been more reclusive than before. When you wandered off at Mason’s that day he was the first to leave the house looking for you, he held you to warm you up and when you left after whatever little conversation you had, he was upset. You did something to him.”

“He was pissed because I didn’t tell him I was a mercenary, which he didn’t tell me he was one either. He grabbed my arm when I tried to leave and he pinned me against the wall. I don’t care how serious we may have been, the moment you decide to force me against a wall over something like that, it’s over.”

Isaac runs his hand down his face, “He’s not the smartest. But, he really cares about you, you should talk to him.”

“So he can make me feel like shit for breaking things off with him? No, I don’t think so. He made this mess, don’t try to help him clean it up.” she shakes her head, moving past him.

“{Y/N}, at least hear him out. You don’t have to forgive him or even get back with him, just let him apologize and move on.”

She stops, glancing back over her shoulder, “I’ll think about it,” she shoves her hands in her pockets, almost running into Sam as she steps out of the alleyway.

He glances from her to Isaac who shrugs, he steps out of her way, setting his jaw so he doesn’t say anything, desperately wanting to reach out and touch her, to say how sorry he was.

“Excuse me,” she whispers, sliding past Sam, keeping her gaze on the sidewalk.

Sam watches as she makes her way down the sidewalk, he waits till she’s far enough away before turning his attention to Isaac, “What did you say?”

“Nothing. I wanted to make sure she was okay, I saw her with some guy inside and she looked uncomfortable.” 

“Let’s go home,” Sam grunts, turning on his heel and walking towards their car.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks turned into months and neither one would say anything to each other or even look in the other’s direction. Every job they worked together was awkward for all parties involved. Eventually {Y/N}’s presence became less and less until she stopped coming around completely, even Sam began staying at home in his room. 

“Any news on {Y/N}?” Isaac speaks softly after looking down the hall to make sure Sam hadn’t left his room. 

“She’s home now, her job took an extra day,” Mason answers, not looking up from his data pad’s screen. 

“How’s she doing?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her.”

“Then how do you know she’s home?” Sam asks, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

“She called Megan. She didn’t want to see anyone, didn’t say why,” Mason shrugs, busying himself with jobs.

“We’ll swing by next time we’re out,” Sam states, moving into the kitchen.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Mason, glances up, concern crossing his features.

“Let him do it, it’ll give both of us peace of mind,” Isaac speaks softly, “so, how’s Megan’s classes going?”

Sam silently thanks Isaac for getting Mason off the subject as he makes tea. His mind racing through a thousand reasons as to why {Y/N} wouldn’t want to see anyone, always coming to the same conclusion; she’s injured and doesn’t want anyone to see or how bad her injuries were. He pulled his phone out of his sweatpants pocket, pulling her name up, his thumb trembling over the call button as he stares at her name and picture. He wanted to hear her voice, to _ know  _ she was okay instead of hearing it from someone else, just to talk to her one more time.

“We’ll go tonight,” Isaac stets his hand over the screen, bringing Sam out of his stupor.

Sam nods, not trusting himself to speak.

“So, Mase, we coming over for dinner tonight or what?” Isaac offers Sam a small smile before leaving the kitchen.

“Yeah, Meg wants a family dinner, minus {Y/N}.” 

“Eight o’ clock right?”

“Yeah, which I need to head out. She needs me to pick up a few more things.”

Isaac waits for Mason to leave before stepping back into the kitchen, “It takes an hour to get to her place and an hour back. We leave now and we’ll be back in time for dinner.”

“You’re serious?” Sam questions, turning to face him.

“I’m serious. We both know you need to see her with your own eyes and I want to make sure she’s okay.”

“Thank you.”

Isaac shrugs, smiling softly, “What are friends for?”

A small smile threatens to spread across his face as he moves past Isaac to get dressed. Part of him wanted to rush to see her while another part wants him to stay at home and leave her alone. He stared down at the clothes he set on his bed, glancing at his closet, the grey hoodie she always wore stared back at him as if saying “take me with you, it’ll give her a reason to talk to you.” He quickly dressed and grabbed the hoodie on his way out the door.

“Ready?” Isaac asks, pulling his coat on.

Sam offers a solitary nod, grabbing his coat.

A little over an hour later Isaac pulls the car alongside the curb, putting it in park before glancing towards the house that had been redesigned to create separate apartments, “I take it you know which one is hers.”

Sam remains silent as he climbs out of the car, hoodie in hand as he walks up to the third apartment. His heart racing in his chest as he lifts his hand, stopping himself from knocking on her door.

Isaac raps on the door in a quick procession, glancing around before turning his attention to the door opening a tiny crack, “Hey short stuff.”

“What do you want?” {Y/N} replies, keeping her face out of the doorway.

“Wanted to make sure you were okay. Mason said you didn’t want to come to dinner tonight.”

“Megan’s already tried the guilt trip, it won’t work.” 

“We’re not here to guilt trip you, we really wanted to make sure you were okay with our own eyes, which is hard to do when you’re hiding.”

{Y/N} lets out an annoyed sigh before closing the door, undoing the locks, and opening the door wide enough for them to see half of her, “Better?” 

“What’s wrong with the other half?” Isaac questions, folding his arms over his chest.

“...nothing.”

“You’re hurt aren’t you?” Sam finally speaks, concern lacing his tone as he steps closer, grey drifting over what little she’s showing for any visible injuries.

“I’m fine,” she bites back, moving to close the door.

Sam’s hand snaps out to stop her from closing the door before he can process his actions, “{Y/N}, please.”

{Y/E/C} slowly shifts from the ground to meet his gaze, her features softening slightly as she glances at the hoodie and takes in the concern in his eyes, she closes her eyes as she pulls the door open all the way revealing a blackish/purple bruise on her cheek.

Sam’s heart drops into his stomach as he stares at the bruise, he tentatively reaches out, gently running his finger over the bruise, “Are there more?”

She feebly nods her head, refusing the meet his gaze.

“Where?”

“It’s only minor cuts and bruises.” 

He lifts her shirt enough to reveal a long cut across her waist, letting out an airy “Dulzura.”

She places her hand on his, slowly pushing his hand away, “I’m fine, Sam, really.” 

“Come let Megan take a look at those,” Isaac chimes in, brown filled with concern. 

{Y/N} shakes her head, “I got it handled.” 

“Don’t make us drag you kicking and screaming,” Isaac warns.

She glances between the two of them before rolling her eyes and grabbing her keys and jacket, “Fine, but I expect a ride home.”

“More than happy to do that,” Isaac smiles, watching as she takes the hoodie out of Sam’s hand before walking towards the car. 

“Megan and Mason are gonna be surprised when we walk in,” Isaac comments before turning on his heel and walking towards the car. 

The hour ride back was spent in silence, no one knowing what to say. Sam had long since flipped his visor down, using the small mirror to monitor her, a ghost smile tugging on the corner of his mouth as he notices her wearing the hoodie he brought. 

The moment Isaac pulls into Mason’s driveway, Mason’s out the front door, stopping mid-stride as he notices the third person in the car, “Is that?”

Isaac nods as he makes his way up the path, “We somehow managed to get her to leave. She needs medical attention.”

“Tell Megan,” Mason mumbles, still staring in shock as Sam waits for {Y/N} to climb out of the car.

“Breathe Mase,” {Y/N} teases with a small smile.

He takes her face in his hands, inspecting the bruise on her cheek, “Have you been icing this?”

She rolls her eyes, pulling her face out of his hands, “Yes, that’s why I’m here. Well, that and food.”

Mason lets out a small laugh, “It’s almost ready, go make yourself comfortable.”

She waves him off as she moves past him, yelling for Megan as she steps into the house.

“I don’t know how you got here out, but thank you. And, isn’t that your hoodie?” Mason looks at Sam skeptically, folding his arms over his chest.

Sam shrugs, watching as {Y/N} disappears into the house, “She’s injured pretty badly.”

“That doesn’t explain why  _ your  _ hoodie is on _ her _ .”

“...I thought if she was badly injured she’d prefer... _ baggier _ clothes.”

“We’ll talk about this some more later, for now, let’s get inside and see if Megan wants help.” 

Sam nods once, shoving his hands in his pockets as he follows Mason inside, hearing the panicked voice of {Y/N} coming from upstairs.

“Don’t even try,” Isaac sighs, “Megan’s got them locked in the bathroom.”

“Of course they are,” Mason shakes his head as he takes a seat in a chair. 

Sam takes one last glance upstairs before taking a seat on the couch.

“Wait a minute,” Mason frowns and furrows his brows for a few moments before he pieces it together, “you and-” he’s cut off by Isaac flying across the living room and placing his hand over Mason’s mouth just as {Y/N} and Megan make their way downstairs.

“What are you doing?” Megan asks, placing her hands on her hips.

“Nothing, just didn’t want Mason to spill my secret,” Isaac offers a sheepish smile, slowly removing his hand from Mason’s mouth.

“Uh huh. Dinner should be done in a few minutes, keep an eye on her,” Megan points to {Y/N} behind her before making her way into the kitchen.

Mason stands, checking to make sure Megan’s out of earshot before stepping closer to {Y/N}, “You and Sam?” 

{Y/N}’s eyes widen for a split second, a small flash of panic flittering across her features, “Who told you?”

“I figured it out, you wearing his hoodie was a slight give away.”

“What, with my injuries baggy clothes are better.”

“No, I  _ know _ about you two. Stop lying.”

{Y/N}’s shoulders sag, “We’re not a thing anymore, okay?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Mason, I’m an adult, if I want to see someone and not tell you, I can.”

“Not when--” He’s cut off when Megan yells for them all to come eat.

Isaac pulls Mason towards the kitchen, saving {Y/N} from whatever he was about to say. 

“You okay?” Sam asks, stepping closer. 

{Y/N} nods, “Yeah.”

“And your injuries?”

“The scratch is fine, and my cheek will heal in time.”

He reaches out, tenderly running his knuckles over her cheek.

She closes her eyes and allows herself to indulge in his touch for a few moments before pulling away, tears building, “Don’t, please,” she whispers, placing her hand on his chest for a brief moment before stepping around him and walking towards the kitchen.

Sam stares after her, watching as she takes a seat next to Isaac, a small twinge of jealousy igniting inside his chest. He shoves it all down before sitting next to Megan, who rests a reassuring hand on his. He offers her a pathetic smile before tuning into whatever Mason and Isaac were arguing about. Grey continuing to drift over to her, his heart beating faster in happiness and pain at seeing her smile at someone other than him, anger boiling beneath the surface as he watches how close she is to Isaac. 

He mumbles under his breath as he excuses himself, he grabs his coat on his way out the door, hoping the night air will help calm him down. 

“Sam?” {Y/N}’s voice is small and quiet as she steps out of the house.

“Go away,” He growls.

“...no. Talk to me,” she places her hand on his arm.

He spins to face her, grey locking onto {Y/E/C}, “I can’t watch you be like that with someone else.”

“Be like what? I don’t get what you’re so mad about?”

“Being that close to Gates. I know I’m the reason we’re not together, I hate it. But, there’s no reason to be  _ close _ to him.”

“Are--are you jealous? Literally nothing happened, I sat with my back to him so I could see Mason’s face. You think you’re the only one this has been difficult for? Why the hell do you think I’ve been working so much?”

He studies her features for a moment, “You don’t act like you’re that hurt by it.”

“I cry every night that I spend alone in bed, I hate myself for walking away instead of trying to fix whatever the hell we were. You don’t think it hurt me to see you? You’re wrong, it  _ killed _ me to see you and trusting myself to be close to you because I was still mad at you.”

“Was? You’re not...mad anymore?”

“No, Sam, I’m not. I stopped being mad a while ago, I just didn’t know what to say.”

“Why didn’t you answer my messages?”

“I wasn’t ready.”

He nods, glancing down at her hand on his arm, slowly turning it over and wrapping his fingers around her arm and pulling her closer, he places his index finger under her chin to tilt her head up before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

{Y/N} freezes for a moment, her brain unable to process as his lips meet hers, her frame relaxing against his, her free hand moving to the back of his neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

He lets out a low groan, his hands going to her hips, slowly sliding his hands under her shirt, fingers ghosting over her skin and scars. 

She slowly pulls back, fingers splayed across his chest, “We shouldn’t do this outside.”

He lowers his mouth to her ear, voice deep and husky, “Think you can be quiet?”

{Y/N} stifles her shiver, nodding her head before grabbing his shirt and pulling him back inside, noting the others still in the kitchen before leading Sam upstairs towards the guest room. 

The second she closes the door his hands are on her waist, lifting her up and pinning her between himself and the wall as his mouth reclaims hers. He trails affectionate kisses along her jaw and down her neck as she wraps her legs around his waist, he moves a hand underneath her shirt, fingers ghosting over her skin, causing her to roll her hips against his. He lets out a low growl of approval, pulling away long enough to remove both of their shirts before reclaiming her lips in a heated kiss.

A desperate whimper slips free as she presses closer to him, desperate for his touch. She slowly runs her fingers through his hair, gently tugging it and earning a groan from him, “Sam, please,” she whines, rolling her hips against his.

Sam places his hand on the middle of her back, pressing her flush against him, gently nipping at her neck as he carries her towards the bed. He positions her legs so she’s straddling his lap. He tangles his fingers in her hair, gently pulling it enough to give him more access to her neck as he leaves a hickey, earning a desperate moan from her, her hips rocking against his in a steady motion, “If you keep that up, I won’t be able to control myself,” he growls in her ear, pulling her hair a little harder.

“I don’t want you to control yourself,” she whispers, grinding her hips into his defiantly, knowing full well what that does to him.

A deep, guttural growl reverberates through his chest as he stands, dropping her on the bed, roughly pulling her pants off and positioning himself between her legs, running his tongue along her folds. Using one hand to hold her hips down he inserts a finger, his tongue circling her clit.

{Y/N} bites her lip to keep from moaning too loud, her fingers tangling in his hair as she struggles to remain quiet, “Sam--”

He hums in response, sending vibrations through her core, causing the heat already boiling inside her to reach a higher temperature. He inserts a second finger, slowly pumping them in and out of her channel while turning his wrist with each thrust.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” she whimpers, gripping the bedsheet beneath her as her climax draws closer.

He pulls his fingers out, lapping up her juices before kissing and nipping his way up her body, enjoying the reactions he’s getting from her, he reclaims her mouth with his just as he pushes the head of his cock past her folds, slowly sliding into her wet channel, swallowing her moan as she lifts her hips to meet his, the tip just barely brushing against her cervix. He doesn’t give her enough time to adjust before he begins to move his hips back and forth, swallowing the small cry that escapes.

She digs her nails into his shoulders, gripping onto the last bit of strength she has not to scream, her climax building with each thrust, her body aching for it but not wanting this feeling to end, “Please, Sam. I need you,” she begs, trailing gentle kisses along his jaw.

He slides his arm underneath her, pulling her up and onto his lap as he sits back on the bed, savoring the feel of her walls clenching around him with the change of position. He keeps on hand on the small of her back while the other tangles in her hair as she begins to roll her hips into his, a low groan moving through his chest as he kisses her with a heated kiss.

She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his to help stiffel the moan as she begins to bounce up and down. Her climax drawer closer with each passing second.

Sam’s hands move to her waist at the last possible second, he thrusts into her, working her through the worst of her climax before his own takes control. He holds her as still as possible as he spills inside her, their mixed cum running down her leg as he wraps both his arms around, pressing affectionate kisses to her neck and jaw, after a few moments, he manages a slightly breathless, “You okay?”

{Y/N} nods, resting her head on his shoulder as she savors everything about the moment, rubbing the indents she had left with her nails, “Never better.”

He slowly kisses his way back to her lips, claiming her as his with each slip of his tongue, holding her against him as he lays her on her back, gently pulling out, both groaning at the lost. He lays next to her, pulling the comforter over both of them before pulling her into his arms.

She curls up against him, resting her forehead on his chest with her eyes closed, “I’m sorry.” 

“Shh, it’s the past now,” he presses a kiss into her hair, softly running his fingers up and down her back.

“I love you,” she murmurs, falling asleep.

Sam freezes for a second before a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, “I love you, too, Duluza.”


	7. Chapter 7

A soft knock sounds at the door before opening a crack, quickly and silently closing again. Megan runs down the stairs as fast as she dares, coming to a stop in the middle of the living room.

“You ok?” Isaac asks, looking at her in mild amusement.

“Sam…{Y/N}--” She returns breathless, pointing up stairs.

“What? He put her upstairs or he’s still sleeping?” Isaac smirks, already knowing the answer.

“No, idiot, they’re upstairs... _ together _ .” 

Mason and Isaac share a look before shrugging their shoulders.

“I’m sure he just wanted to make sure she was fine and didn’t hurt herself,” Mason suggests, sipping his coffee.

“ _ No, _ Mason. They’re in bed together,  _ naked _ ,” Megan hisses, becoming increasingly annoyed with both of them.

Mason closes his eyes, preparing himself for his wife’s wrath, “It’s about time they made up, sadly, I now need new bedding.”

Megan’s mouth slowly opens as his words sink in, “You--you  _ knew _ ! You knew and you didn’t tell me!”

“Shh, you’re gonna wake them up,” Mason chuckles softly as he makes his way to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist, “I promise, I’ll tell you everything later.”

She wraps her arms around his waist and rests her forehead on his shoulder, “Fine, you better.”

“Better what?” {Y/N} asks between a yawn as she stands on the landing, rubbing her eyes. 

Megan smiles, grabbing {Y/N}’s arm and pulling her into the kitchen, “Why didn’t you tell me that you and Sam were seeing each other?”

{Y/N}’s heart stops, her mouth becoming dry, “What?”

“Oh please, I know. I seen you two cuddling,  _ and _ you have a hickey, {Y/N}.” Megan chides, moving aside some of {Y/N}’s hair to get a better look at Sam’s work.

{Y/N} swats her hand away, fixing her hair, “Why were you looking in the room?” 

“It’s my house, and it’s after ten, you’re normally up before now and I wasn’t sure if Sam had taken you home or not.” 

“Kinda wish he did,” {Y/N} mumbles.

“He should’ve, wash your own sheets,” Megan states, folding her arms over her chest.

“Sorry...if I had known  _ that _ was gonna happen I would’ve had him take me home so I could’ve screamed. Being quiet is not my thing.”

“That good or…?” Megan prys. 

“ _ Thick _ and that good,” {Y/N} smiles as she moves around Megan to make herself a cup of tea.

“Damn. You owe me so many details, you realize that right?”

“When he’s not in the next room or under the same roof.”

“Deal,” Megan smiles as she practically skips out of the kitchen.

“You okay?” Mason asks, noting his wife’s improved mood.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Megan replies, sitting on his lap. 

“I take it you didn’t kill her,” Isaac smirks as Sam descends the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“No, I didn’t, she’s making a cup of tea,” Megan sticks her tongue out at Isaac before glancing over at Sam, “Sleep well?”

Sam shrugs his shoulders, not wanting to answer after he woke up to the bedroom door opening. 

“Eventful night?” Isaac teases, nonchalantly drinking his coffee. 

Sam stops, glaring at Isaac with an annoyed expression.

“They know,” {Y/N} offers a small smile as she steps around him with her tea in her hands.

Grey drifts to the other three in the room, all nodding their heads, he shakes his head, shuffling into the kitchen. 

“You weren’t so quiet when you shut the door, he knew someone saw,” {Y/N} states, taking a seat on the floor, blowing on her tea. 

“Damn, I thought I was quiet about it,” Megan pouts.

“You weren’t,” Sam mutters, stepping back into the living room with a bottle of water. 

“Next time, don’t do it in my house!” Megan shouts.

“Noted.”

{Y/N} rolls her eyes, a soft smile on her face, “Don’t worry Meg, we won’t be here for long. I do have to go home, I have a job I need to pack for.”

“A job? How long will you be gone?” Isaac frowns, setting his cup on the table.

“A month or so, it’s off-world.”

“You just got back,” Megan speaks softly.

“I’ve been here for weeks. I took this job before I got back.”

“Let us go with you,” Sam chimes in, forcing the pain out of his eyes.

{Y/N} shakes her head, “You can’t. It won’t take me long, I’ll be back before you guys really start to miss me.”

“The sooner you leave, the quicker you come back right?” Isaac questions, pushing himself to his feet. 

“Well, yeah, I guess,” she mutters, watching him in confusion. 

“Let’s go then. I want to be apart of the gossip you share with Megan.”

{Y/N} chuckles softly as she stands, “You’re not gonna like it stringbean.”

“Try me,” Isaac returns following her out the door.

Sam stares at his bottle cap for a moment before silently following them out the door, climbing in the backseat with {Y/N}, “Please let me go with you.”

“Sam,” she whispers, dropping her head, “you can’t.”

“Why not? I just got you back, I don’t want to lose you again.”

She shifts to face him, thinking better and climbing onto his lap, gently holding his face in her hands, “I’ll be gone for a month. I promise that the moment I get back we’ll spend an entire day in your room doing nothing but holding one another.”

Sam closes his eyes, leaning into her touch as his hands automatically go to her waist, “ _ Please _ .”

“Sam, begging is my thing,” she teases, peppering soft kisses over his face.

He snorts lightly, “Fine, but you better make the begging good.”

“Done,” she chuckles softly, rolling her hips for emphasis.

“Save it for later, you won’t be having sex in my car,  _ especially  _ when I’m driving,” Isaac scolds lightly as he speeds down the road.

Sam wraps his arms around her, keeping her on his lap, draping his coat over her shoulders to hide her entire frame, lowering his voice low enough for only her to hear, “Pants off,  _ now _ .”

With just how low his voice is and him ordering her around was enough to get her going, she quickly pulled her pants and underwear off, undoing his jeans enough to pull his hard member out, she slowly lowers herself down, biting back her moan as he filled her, “Sam,” she whispers, dropping her head to his shoulder.

“I missed this,” He whispers, moving her shirt collar to nip at her shoulder as she begins to roll her hips.

“I missed  _ you _ ,” she brings his mouth to hers in a heated kiss, lifting her hips up with each movement, causing him to dig his fingers into her skin.

He slides his hand between their bodies, his thumb rubbing her clit quickly from side to side, her walls clenching around him as her orgasm draws closer, “Let go love,” he murmurs against her lips, fingers tangling in her hair to pull her closer to help stiffel the small scream as her orgasm flows over his cock, his own orgasm spilling inside her. He helps her slowly roll her hips to work them both down from their orgasms, not ready to lose the feeling of her around him. 

“He finds out, we’re gonna die,” {Y/N} whispers, leaving a small hickey on his neck.

“We’ll be fine,” he assures her. 

She rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, “After this job, I won’t take anymore. I’ll spend as much time with you as you want.” 

“Move in then.”

She sits up, {Y/E/C} meeting grey, “Seriously?”

He nods, bringing her in for a kiss, “Seriously.”

“Okay, I’ll move in.”

“Did I hear that correctly?” Isaac asks from the driverseat. 

“Yes, stick, you did. I’m moving in after I get back.” 

“I  _ hate  _ you.”

“ I know you do,” {Y/N} chuckles softly.

“Take your time coming back then, let me enjoy my sex free apartment a little longer,” Isaac teases. 

“It’s payback for all the time you’ve brought women home,” Sam chimes in.

“I hate you even more.”

“Shut up and let me enjoy the silence, please,” {Y/N} smiles softly, closing her eyes as she rests her head back on Sam’s shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to the series....for now.

Sam stares out the window, watching for her car to pull in. 

“Relax, she’ll be home soon,” Isaac sighs, slightly annoyed with how worried Sam was.

“She’s been gone too long,” Sam returns shortly.

Isaac rolls his eyes, “She’ll be back, it was a grocery run.”

Sam growls, ignoring his partner’s lack of concern.

“What, slow down Mason,” Isaac huffs as he stands, “ _ What _ !”

Sam turns around, his heart dropping at the possibilities as to why Isaac’s freaking out.

“We’ll meet you there,” He hangs up, glancing at Sam, “It’s {Y/N}, there’s been an accident.” 

The world blurs as soon as the word accident left Isaac’s lips, he could feel himself being dragged to the car and driven to hospital. White noise sounded in his ears as people in scrubs passed him, he could faintly hear Mason and Isaac talking a few inches away.

“{Y/N}’s on her way here,” Megan’s voice brings Sam out of his stupor.

“What happened?” Isaac asks, placing a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“All I know is that she was hit, her car rolled and flipped down a hill. They said she was conscious when she was still inside the car, but passed out when they were loading her up in the ambulance,” Megan answers.

“You’ll let us know when we can see her, right?”

“Of course. Until then, remain calm. She’s alive, that’s what matters right now,” Megan offers a reassuring smile before rushing back to work.

“She’s okay, did you hear that?” Isaac speaks softly, glancing down at Sam.

“I heard...I should’ve gone with her,” Sam mumbles, tuning back out.

It felt like decades but was only hours until Megan came back, Sam blinks the daze away as he sees her approaching.

“Can I see her?” His voice is hoarse from not speaking for so long.

Megan offers a sad smile, “They’re putting her in a room right now, I asked the doctor if I could tell you the news instead of him.” 

“Megan--” Mason begins, stepping closer with concern and fear on his features.

“She’s gonna make it, but they don’t know if the baby will.”

The white noise returns, Sam can see Megan talking, but he can’t hear anything she’s saying. He couldn’t understand how he didn’t know she was pregnant, he never left her side and he didn’t know. 

“Sam...can you hear me?” Megan’s voice brings him back to the present.

“I’m listening,” he mumbles. 

“They think she’s about four months along. They’re monitoring both of them...did you know?”

Sam shakes his head, “No, she never told me.” 

“I made a comment about her gaining weight, I just thought it was from her not leaving the apartment as often,” Isaac mutters, regret filling his features.

“When she was sick, it was morning sickness. Why didn’t I know?” Sam glances up at Megan, his heart aching in his chest.

“I don’t think she knew. She would’ve told someone, you know that,” Megan kneels down in front of him, placing a reassuring hand on his knee.”

Sam nods, taking a deep breath, “Can I see her?”

“Let me see if her she’s all set up.”

After a few moments, Megan waves him over. She leads him down the hall, opening a door to reveal {Y/N} laying on a bed, machines hooked up to her and her stomach. Two different heartbeats echo through the room as tears fill his eyes, he slowly steps into the room, taking in everything as he moves to her side. 

“Stay with me, please,” He whispers, taking her hand in his as he pulls a chair over to her bedside to sit in.

“I’ll bring the others in, in a minute. Give you some time alone with her,” Megan looks sympathetically at him before leaving.

Sam stares down at the small bump, the pink and blue monitors resting on either side, he rests a shaky hand on her stomach, a single tear falling onto his hand. He rubs his thumb over her skin, watching the small monitor register the baby’s heartbeat and movements. 

A small sliver of light cuts through the room for a few moments before disappearing. Isaac places his hand on Sam’s shoulder, offering his silent support.

“Megan’s gonna be bringing some water and food in for you in a little bit. She knows you probably won’t eat but, you can save it for later,” Mason speaks quietly, staying by the door.

Sam nods his head, never once taking his attention off the small bump, “I should’ve made her stay home.”

“Sam, don’t blame yourself for this. No one could’ve known that this would happen,” Isaac tries to reassure him.

“Please don’t. I didn’t want her to go anyways, especially after her episode this morning.”

“She’s gonna be fine.”

Sam ignores him, as he listens to the heartbeat of the two most important people in his life.


End file.
